A Addam's Familee Adventure
by The Judas Iscariot
Summary: watch feaster gomest mortictsa grandmmamaa cousin it tasstele lurch the buttlard puggslee lucas beinieke and especially everyones favoirte WEDNESDAY ADDAMS go on tones of funny adventires its so funny lol
1. fester learns

Fester Addams sat on the roof of the Addams Family mansion. He cocked his head up towards the silky night sky, his eyes quietly wandering amongst the stars. He smiled softly as his eyes locked upon Her. The moon. Fester took a deep breath and sunk down onto his back. The stars bounced happily around Her. "Oh," Fester sighed, "What I wouldn't do to be with you." Suddenly, a loud crash emerged from inside the house. Fester jumped up in shock. Then, anger settled in his body. Where could he just be with the moon in peace? That's when he decided. He's leaving Earth. "Gomez, Morticia. I'm leaving Earth." Gomez gasped. Morticia smiled sweetly. "Oh, excellent, Fester! Should I warm up the electric chair for you, sweetheart?" Morticia cooed. Fester shook his head, "No, No! Leave Earth! In a rocketship!" "Rocketship?" Gomez inquired skeptically. "Or a jetpack!" Fester sputtered with a dopish grin. Gomez and Morticia shot each other a glance. Gomez puffed his cigar. Just then Lucas and Wednesday walked in. "What's slammmin in the hood, my dudes?" Lucas said. "Shut up, Lucas." Wednesday said, "What's wrong mom and daddy?" "Your uncle wants to go to the moon." Gomez groaned. "What the actual hell?" Wednesday replied with disgust. "Why are you guys bullying me? I wanna be with that big hunky mama in the sky like you couldn't even imagine." Fester spoke defensively. "And you're going to just leave the family? Think of how Pugsley would feel! The boy would be heartbroken!" Gomez said with a puff of his cigar. "Well, darling, you have always said… 'follow your heart to the path of love'" Morticia reminded Gomez. Gomez rolled his eyes, "Yeah but this is different." "Momb has a point daddy. Also im pregnant" Wednesday said. "Maybe youre right baby girl" gomez admitted. "WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY WEDNESDAY" morticia screamed "Nothing." wednesday zipped her moouth. "Shes not pregnant we have to go now" Lucas blurted with a gulp. Wednesday and Lucas scurried out of the room, leaving Gomez, Morticia and Fester. "That settles it im going to the moon heck off byee" fester wailed going to get his jet pack. 


	2. bathroom funtime yayyy

fester wobbled on the roof with his jetpack. he is so chub he cant reach the back. "oh HECK how am i supposed to take off" he said with a big tear in this eye.

just then pugsley popped out of nowhere he said "hey i can ignite that and help u where r u going unc"

"im only going to the store not to the moon ill be back " fester pleaded

pugley said ok and he ignited his rocketpack and fester flew so fast into the sky right onto the moon. fester dragged his sweaty fingers down the moons hot body. he dragged his fingers through each crater and hole. it felt so good and he liked it alot. "im so glad im finally with you i love you"he said sweetly.

Back down on earth wednesday and lucas smooched very nicely in the bathroom. "shucks girl that was pretty good" lucas chuckled.

"you need to actually literally stop youre soo disgusting" wednesday pulled away from lucas.

" no more sloppy kisses for daddy?" he pouted

"youre literally the only one who wants that daddy things im literally not" wednesday said.

morticia knocked on the door then came in.

'hey kids whatcha doing in the bathroom" she asked sweetly patting wednesday on the head.

"what do u think we're doing freaking baking cupcakes no duh mom we're frenching" wednesday said flicking a bar of soap on the counter

"did u say u were pregant" morticia owodnerined

"no way man" lucas said

"no my stomach is flat theres no baby there" wednesday poked her tummy

"ur tummy is soo hot" lucas said sniffing wednesday

"fuckin CREEP ohmy god"

"ok u 3 love birds enjoy ur selfs" morticia waved as she walked out of the bathroom

"who the hell is the third love bird" wednesday asked lucas

lucas shrugged and shoved wednesday into the tub and they continued to snog.


	3. pregannt goodbye and love surprise

fester took the pregnancy test out of the moon crater. it tested postiive. "crap i didnt wanna be a father yet" he jumped off the moon back to his house. "GOMEZ GOMEEZ BROTEHR" fester moaned and screamed.

Gomez hobbled out of his bedroom a bathrobe thrown on over himself "brother what is wrong"

"ok theres a problem im pregnant the moon is hvving my baby..." he screamed.

"just dont see the moon again simple: gomez said matter of factly

"good idea thanks" fester said.

lucas walked into fester.

"LUCAS UR SO FREAKING TERRIBEL THE WORSET" fester yelled

"why does everyone hate me" lucas frowned

lucas sat on a coach next to this talking tassel and pugsley

"hey tassel bro whats cooking in the hood brother" lucas said

"youre literally not cool lucas" said pugsley

"yeah im out" tassel said and walked away

"hey pugster"

"shut up"

"does wednesday love me" lucas pondered

"of course she doesnt" pugsley said playing with a dead mouse

"what? how do u know" he asked

"i dont know man youre a know it all" pugsley

"no im not!" lucas wailed

" well uu knew that soo cmon" puglsy said

"well shit u got me there" lucas said

wednesday comes walking around the hall.

"hey lucas u left this in my mouth this morning" wednesday said as she put a handful of teeth into lucas's hand

"hey i was wondering where those went" lucas said

"lucas i have a surprise for you in the graveyard meet me out there" wednesday said then she left

"see she does like me pugly !" lucas said with excitement

"sure dood what a heck" puly said roll eye

morticia ebees dropst the whole conversation; shes suspicious what the henck is the surprise is her daughter giving away something bad she must know


	4. grave creepin soon

" dad why is wednesday acting so weird with lucas" pugsly asked dad

"because sweetheart lucas is a silly guy he does himself and wednesday just loves him" he speaks his widsom

" dad i dont want to fall in love with a girl" pugsly worried

"then dont son be a home of sexual " gomez spoke wisely

" thtats a great idea ill go try it' puggy said

"bye have fun" gomez said

fester put a rat in the mircrowave. he was hungry. he hummed Pulled as it heated up. DING. done heating up. he ate the rat. sometimes he missed the moon and sometimes he missed Debbie but he would move on. the rat was yummy.

mortica saw wednsdey sneakin out the back door she followed quietly, "daugher daughter u better not be doing a naughty!" she whispered to herself praying that wendedsya behaving, good. but little did she know...

lucas cheered around the house as he headed towards the graveyard "girlfrien loves me girlfriend loves me firlfrined loves me firlfriend loves me girlefriend loves me!" he was so happy littledid he know...


	5. fzag in the city hostage popcorn baby m

Wedneday stood on a grave stone twiddling her thumbs around and around and around.

Lucas pranced around holding a boockwet of flowers such as the rose.

'Wedaney i need to tell youi something" wedneysda said gulping

"You mean lucas" :) he smirked

"I made a mistake get over it you block head?" she wailed

She then grapped his hand and ordered him to take a seat.

"Please. Take a seat "

He sat he down

He a

He sat down on a grave gulping

oWedneday gulped and graped his hand and told him to sit down so he did.

"I have something extreme to tell you." she gulpied

Lucas gulped.

"The baby of ours-"

"Yes have you given birth yes you have given brith?

"No it has died of abortion…"

Lucas gulped and stood up, slapping wenesy in the face, knocking out a tooth. She falls to the ground an lucas graps his head in shame

"Oh no im an abuser…" he felt a flash of evil pass through his heart.

Sudenaly he heard a giggle grow to a laugh. Wedesay held her bleedy mouth and laughed.

"I love pain." she growled.

Lucas became a boner after hearing her growl of sex.

'

"Excellent." he purred, trying to hide his erect member behind a birch tree. "I dont care if the baby died. Not at all. I have you."

Wednesday smiled. "Get down here and give me the Two Inches of Glory." she said ripping off her classic and iconic wednesday addams original series dress .

Lucas kneeled down and dig in. a big kiss. Wednsday dug her acrilyic nails into the back of his head, ripping out bits of his skull and rubbing them into her variona.

Lucas put his buttery lips up to wednesywednesdayda's ear and moaned " watch?v=gjaXV_-UfW8 "

Wednesday giggled. "Let's run away together."

"You're kidding." Lucas said, laughing softly, his hazel eyes focusing in on Wednesday's tight, soft face.

"Mozambique. You and me." she twirled her hair and wiggled noses with lucas. "One way tickets. Live in the impoverished getto cities of mozambique. Possibly we could take a trip to the capital, Maputo."

"Great. You're so sexy." he giggled trying to compliment her because he was attracted sexually to her.

"We will have many **_Mozambican metica_** l, the currency in Mazmbogie and be very rich." she cooed, disregaring the compliemtn.

Lucas fell asleep on her bosom.

Meanwhile Morita was entering cardiac arrest."Mogazugubeekwi?! Aborations?! GETTO?! MAPUTO?! **_Mozambican metical_** **?**!?"

She sighed and passed away and spun away because she dont play around with that firl what will happen to them im literally fucking quaking IM QUAKING iIiisdfjklasdfljkas fuck fuckfuckfuck im freaking out right now what the fuck what the fuck


End file.
